Newt's Suicide (Fr)
by Crepouille
Summary: "J'ai essayé de me tuer dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai escaladé l'un de ces putains de murs et j'ai sauté... Je haïssais cet endroit, Tommy. Je haïssais chaque seconde de chaque jour." TRAD / Tentative de suicide


**Salut, les Blocards! Je vous présente ma toute première traduction *hyper fière*, venue du fandom anglais et écrite par Iliveinnerdfighteria! J'avais envie de traduire une fiction depuis longtemps, c'est maintenant chose faite! :)**

**Donc, ceci peut être considéré comme un minuscule spoiler du tome 3: Le Remède Mortel alors vous êtes prévenus. **

**L'univers de The Maze Runner ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire non plus. L'auteure est au courant et est entièrement d'accord! Thank you, Iliveinnerdfighteria!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

_J'ai essayé de me tuer dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai escaladé l'un de ces putains de murs et j'ai sauté..._

_Je haïssais cet endroit, Tommy. _

_Je haïssais chaque seconde de chaque jour. _

Alby et Minho avaient disparu quelques heures auparavant, chacun des garçons suivant leur propre chemin dans les tournants et les méandres sans fin qu'étaient le Labyrinthe. Les deux garçons couraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, essayant d'examiner toute la surface qu'il leur avait été donnée dans le domaine, et retournaient au Bloc avant que les Portes ne se referment.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient que Newt ne courait pas.

Newt était fatigué de courir.

Et il était sur le point de faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Newt se disait que ça avait commencé plusieurs semaines auparavant, quand il s'était retrouvé dans le même couloir de murs pour la quatrième fois dans la même journée. Qu'il s'agisse de ses nerfs ou juste de son esprit qui divaguait, il avait réussi à tourner en rond quatre fois. Mais en réalité, le caractère désespéré de la situation avait commencé bien avant ça. Il y avait plusieurs années, en fait. Au moment où il s'était retrouvé dans le noir et fait jeté dans le Bloc pour la première et dernière fois. Au moment où son esprit était encore vide de tout à l'exception de son prénom, flottant dans une mer d'obscurité aussi profonde et déchainée que le Labyrinthe.

La fin avait débuté au commencement, et il ne l'avait pas su à temps.

Une idée s'était formée dans le fond de son esprit durant toutes ses années. Une façon de s'échapper. Le seul échappatoire auquel il pouvait penser. Il avait cependant interdit à cette pensée de faire surface.

Les autres garçons dans le Bloc, ils avaient besoin de lui.

Ils avaient besoin de Coureurs.

Ils avaient besoin de Leaders.

Ils avaient besoin d'Espoir.

Il fut un temps où Newt pensait qu'il pourrait être toutes ces choses. Mais maintenant...

Maintenant, Newt se trouvait plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans le Labyrinthe, mais cela importait peu de savoir à quelle hauteur il était allé, à quelle vitesse il avait couru, combien il espérait; il n'y avait pas de fin. Il était absolument sûr de ça.

Même en étant à cette hauteur, la seule chose qu'il voyait était le Labyrinthe. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait voir, pour chaque minute de chaque jour pour le reste de sa misérable existence.

Il devait le faire.

Personne ne voudrait savoir. Les autres voudraient penser qu'il avait été piqué par un Griffeur. Personne ne voudrait jamais savoir que c'était son propre choix.

C'était la manière dont il voulait que ce soit.

Avec un profond soupir et un semblant de sourire, Newt se propulsa du mur, relâchant les vignes qui l'avaient aidé à monter et et tomba dans le vide.

Ça n'avait même pas pris plus d'une seconde.

Le sol se précipita à sa rencontre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu et la douleur arriva. Partout. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

Quand Alby entendit un hurlement, ses pieds bougèrent avant même qu'il ait traité ce qu'il avait vraiment entendu. Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Ce n'était jamais le moment pour hésiter dans le Labyrinthe. Chaque seconde était comptée quand il devait faire la différence entre la vie à l'extérieur du Labyrinthe ou la mort dans le Bloc. Le lieu de provenance du cri n'avait pas d'importance. Il était ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que rien ne pouvait faire bouger ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas le laisser. (1)

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la façon dont son corps se glaça quand il trouva son meilleur ami allongé, inanimé, dans une mare de son propre sang. Sa jambe était tordue sous lui dans un angle qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu atteindre naturellement.

Les gens disent que les morts ont l'air de dormir. Non. Il semblait tout aussi déglingué que le chaos dans le cerveau d'Alby, il était vain de tenter de remettre tout ça en ordre.

La poitrine de Newt se souleva par saccades, tirant Alby de sa rêverie et il courut jusqu'à Newt, son corps essayant de se réchauffer.

"Newt!" Tombant sur ses genoux à côté du corps de Newt, Alby commença immédiatement à chercher une marque de piqure. C'était la seule explication. Qu'aurait fait Newt aussi haut sur le mur, sinon? Avec son coeur s'enfonçant dans son estomac un peu plus à chaque fois, Alby abandonna la recherche après seulement quelques secondes, choisissant plutôt de regarder le sang jaillissant d'une blessure au crâne de son ami.

Son coeur battit furieusement dans sa poitrine quand Newt cria encore dans son agonie, comme Alby déplaçait sa jambe, qui avait de toute évidence été brisée lors de l'impact.

"Hey! Newt! Tais-toi! Tu vas réveiller tous les Griffeurs!" Crier calma les battements frénétiques de son coeur, mais il se haïssait pour la façon dont ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il soulevait Newt.

Les Portes allaient bientôt se fermer. S'il ne ramenait pas Newt au Bloc maintenant, ils se feraient tous les deux bouffer par un Griffeur. Le corps de Newt convulsa dans ses bras, les mettant pratiquement à terre tous les deux. Alby décida de le trainer, en gardant une emprise sur les bras de son ami comme il continuait de convulser dans la douleur et le choc. Si Alby ne l'amenait pas bientôt aux Medjacks, il pourrait mourir à tout moment.

Et malgré qu'il sache qu'il devait conserver son souffle pour le voyage fatiguant qu'il allait devoir faire, Alby se retrouva à crier à plein poumons, "Espèce de tocard! À quoi tu pensais! Tu vas nous faire tuer! Si tu meurs, tu peux parier sur tes fesses de maigrichon que je n'irai pas à ton enterrement!"

Les insultes continuaient alors qu'Alby trainait, mètre après mètre, un Newt inconscient jusqu'aux Portes.

"Alby!"

C'était Minho.

"Aide-moi à le porter! À ce rythme-là, on ne va jamais y arriver!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Il a été piqué?"

Alby répondit par un grognement exaspéré tandis qu'il posait Newt sur le sol, "Je l'ai juste trouvé. Il n'a pas été piqué! Maintenant, rend-toi utile et aide-moi!"

Avec une personne en plus, le trajet alla plus vite. Le silence qui s'étirait entre eux était comblé par les mots qu'aucun ne voulait prononcer, mais ce qu'ils savaient était la vérité:

_Newt avait sauté._

Les Portes étaient déjà à mi-chemin de la fermeture lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Bloc. Non pas que cela les dérangeait.

Ils trébuchèrent, fatigués, dans le Bloc alors que le Labyrinthe se fermait en gémissant derrière eux. Ils n'auraient pas pu rentrer quelques secondes plus tard.

Les jambes d'Alby tremblaient aussi fort que ses mains, maintenant et tout ce qui était arrivé lui sauta à la figure.

Newt, allongé sur le sol, pâle et inconscient.

Minho, courant pour aller chercher les Medjacks.

La foule de Blocards réunie autour d'eux.

Il réalisa qu'il était tombé sur ses genoux à côté du meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais connu.

Pendant une minute, il se souvint de ce que ça avait l'air d'être assis dans le noir dans la Boîte le premier jour. Il se souvint, quand il avait juste une pensée flottante dans son crâne. Puis tout s'évanouit dans le temps et une seule chose compta:

_Newt avait sauté._

Un hurlement déchira sa gorge et forma un écho dans le Bloc silencieux.

Alby était le Fort. Alby était le Leader. Alby était le premier Blocard. Le seul qui avait survécu un mois entier par ses propres moyens, seul.

Avoir le poids des attentes des Blocards appuyant plus fort que jamais sur ses épaules était trop pour le moment.

Il se haïssait pour les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux alors que les Medjacks transportaient Newt.

Ils le laissaient seul.

* * *

La première chose que Newt sentit quand il se réveilla fut le froid. Tellement de froid.

Et puis il sentit la douleur.

Rapides comme l'éclair, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, découvrant la salle autour de lui. Il était seul dans le cabinet des Medjacks. Comme il se débattait pour s'asseoir, il réalisa que la majeure partie de la douleur qu'il ressentait émanait de sa jambe.

Évidemment que cela venait de sa jambe.

Il avait sauté.

"Hey!"

Immédiatement, deux Medjacks entrèrent dans la pièce, souriants quand ils virent qu'il était levé et alerte.

"Où est ce putain d'enfer qu'est Alby?"

Les Medjacks échangèrent un regard et quittèrent la salle sans prononcer un mot.

Personne d'autre n'entra dans le cabinet jusqu'à ce qu'Alby ne se montre. Quelques secondes passèrent où ils se fixèrent simplement, jusqu'à,

"Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? Tu aurais dû me laisser crever là-bas!"

La colère étincela dans le regard d'Alby et il traversa la pièce en deux enjambées, collant son visage à un centimètre de celui de l'autre garçon. Quand il parla, ce fut avec une voix intensément calme. "Parce que, espèce de tocard, tu peux être sûr qu'atteindre l'Enfer n'est pas si facile que ça. Tu ne décides pas si tu vis ou tu meurs! Je le fais! Et si tu penses différemment, tu as tort! Tu es un Blocard, Newt! Tu n'abandonnes pas les gens qui ont besoin de toi! Tu n'as pas ce luxe. Pigé?"

Le silence retomba, les deux se regardaient l'un et l'autre avec colère: Newt avec un mélange de surprise et Alby avec un mélange de détermination.

Dès qu'Alby fut certain que le garçon avait compris le sérieux de la situation, il se tourna pour partir.

Quand il parvint à la porte, Newt l'appela, "Alby, attend!"

L'autre s'arrêta à l'entrée, et Newt continua, "Merci, foutu tocard."

Avec un imperceptible hochement de tête et un profond soupir, Alby partit sans un mot.

* * *

(1): J'ai traduit ce paragraphe du mieux que j'ai pu mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas très clair... Alby parle à ce moment du cri qu'il a entendu, celui de Newt.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Merci d'avoir lu! Ceci est un petit OS sur la tentative de suicide de Newt dans L'Épreuve.

Si tu as aimé ce que tu as lu, laisse une review!

**Note de la traductrice:** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS, je me suis assez amusée à le traduire (même si le sujet ne s'y prête pas)! Les reviews seront toutes envoyées à l'auteure, donc n'hésitez pas!

Hum, je cherche une Bêta pour corriger mes textes, me donner son avis donc si quelqu'un est interessé... ;)

À bientôt!


End file.
